


An apology

by Stranger_situations05406



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Dildos, Dom Peter Nureyev, Gentle Dom Peter, Juno Steel is in Love, M/M, NSFW, Non binary juno steel, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Peter Nureyev is in Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s01e18 Juno Steel and the Final Resting Place, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smutt, Sub Juno Steel, Trans Peter Nureyev, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, basically just porn, juno is needy as hell, peter nureyev x juno steel, peters exhibitionist kink, set in an alternative timeline i guess, some good old fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_situations05406/pseuds/Stranger_situations05406
Summary: Juno and Peter meet again after the final resting place and basically theres no other plot- I just wanted to write some good old smutt (theres fluff too)'Nuryev knew what he want. Juno could see that. Smug bastard."What was that juno?"He took a step closerNuryev brushed a long finger up Junos arm and leaned in toward his head. Juno jumped at the light touch, humming a low note of satisfaction.He felt nureyevs breath on his neck"Do you want me to fuck you, juno?"Juno gasped and whined- his resolve crumbled, replaced with a neediness he didn't know he had"Yes, Peter, please"'
Relationships: Peter Nureyev & Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	An apology

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a NSFW fanfic)  
> I used traditionally female coded language for both Nureyev and Juno as I head cannon Nureyev as trans and Juno as non binary:)  
> I basically just wanted to write some good old porn (with some fluff)

Peter Nureyev beckoned from across the room and Juno felt something inside his stomach twist.

"Come here"

His voice was deep and smooth but betrayed a slight hint of hurt, twisting the knot in Junos stomach tighter 

"Sit, juno"

It had been almost a half hour after Nureyev had returned, gorgeous as before, if not more- and yet he had barely laid a glance on juno.  
He knew why. Of course he did.  
It was his fault for leaving and he deserved it. And Nureyev didn't deserve him, it was selfish of him to want to see him again  
Smell him again  
And juno knew that, but he reserved the right to be grumpy about it.

Until now. When the theif had knocked on his door, let himself in when juno had stuttered a welcome and perched on the bed, leaving juno stood in corner trying not to get too close, not to loose himself again.

"Juno... I- im not mad"

'Yes you are. And if you're not, you're an idiot"

"No, juno, I'm not. I'm hurt of course but I sort of saw it coming if I'm entirely honest. I just wish youd have said something."

The detective felt a flush creeping down his face, hot with shame.

Sensing his unease, Nureyev once again ushered him to sit down, not moving when he did and felt the silk of his elaborate shirt brush his arm.

Juno shivered. Before realising he had shivered and trying to play it off as nothing. Nureyev smiled, exposing his sharp teeth and turning what was left of Junos demeanor into mush. It was now or never. Now or not until the next time his guard was down which seemed just as likely as never.

"Juno?"

Juno leaned over  
Pressed his forehead against Nureyevs and whispered 

"Can I?"

His grin reached his eyes as he said

"For you juno, anything"

Their lips reached the others, one soft, one less so- and they kissed. Slow and long and almost gentle. Almost. If it weren't for the underlying desperation. The sense that they'd both waited so goddamn long for this. Too goddamn long to waste it with caution.

Then nureyevs teeth caught Junos lower lip and the detective let out a gentle whimper. Nuryev grinned against his mouth as juno muttered for him to be more careful, feebly attempting to hide his arousal. The warmth of nureyevs hands behind his neck spreading to his crotch where the thief's dark eyes now lay. 

"What do you want, juno?"

He said as he took a step off the bed, raking his eyes over Junos torso, now breathing heavily and making Juno quiver with anticipation.  
It was an offer. An offer juno was NOT going to reject.

Despite his desperation, asking nicely was not easy for him and when the words came out, they sounded needy and muttered, much to Junos irritation.

"I want- I- I want..."

Nuryev knew what he want. Juno could see that. Smug bastard.

"What was that juno?"

He took a step closer  
Nuryev brushed a long finger up Junos arm and leaned in toward his head. Juno jumped at the light touch, humming a low note of satisfaction.  
He felt nureyevs breath on his neck 

"Do you want me to fuck you, juno?"

Juno gasped and whined- his resolve crumbled, replaced with a neediness he didn't know he had

"Yes, Peter, please"

"Good girl, juno"

Heat flooded to his crotch where his boxers were beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
Nureyev was now shirtless  
Goddamn it, he never knew how he managed to look so graceful stripping off clothing that juno couldn't even find the buttons of, let alone somehow maneuver them off his body.  
He was so beautiful, all toned muscles and slim waist, slim scars under each nipple almost faded. Fuck he was sexy

He was broken from his trance by Nureyevs long fingers tracing the waistband of his underwear whilst the other hand somehow seamlessly lifted junos dress over his head- leaving him in nothing but boxers. Nureyev stood juno up, a hand on his waist, and pushed him gently against the wall. Nuryev being stupidly tall and juno being not, the theif had the perfect angle to begin to kiss Junos neck, nipping with his teeth and sucking dark Mark's into his skin that turned on Juno to the point of moaning loudly- every bite sending a thousand sparks across his body. 

"Such a good girl for me juno..."

Nureyev knew what a little praise did to him.  
Suddenly feeling exposed he turned his shoulder toward nuryev,

'Oh darling let me see you- you're so gorgeous like this"

As Juno relaxed his arms that he hadn't realised he was tensing, he felt fingers slide under the material of his underwear  
Juno let out at soft groan as they found their way to his clit and began to circle, the pleasure building up in his gut and leaping when Nuryev whispered 

"You're already so wet, love"

His voice had changed. Once level and steady, now it was low and held a tone of command that threatened to push juno over the edge.

"Ah- Nureyev- please-"

He gasped as Nureyev continued to trace his finger up and down, eliciting little moans from juno 

"Hmmm?"

"I need- hm- can you- oh fuck oh fuck, OH FUCK-"

Slowing his hands before pushing a finger into juno, Nureyev eyed him hungrilly as he squirmed on his fingers, crying out in pleasure and the damp spot on his boxers growing larger.  
His dark skin was flushed a deep red, his eyes wide open staring up at the ceiling and his head tipped back in ecstasy. Nuryev could feel his arousal pooling in his stomach, seeing the detective so overwhelmed and he let out a satisfied sigh as juno clutched at his back, holding him tighter to his chest as Nureyev showered him with praise

"Nureyev- Peter- please, I need more" 

"Shhh patience, love, we'll get there, I promise"

His words were deep and seductive and carried a weight that should have pushed juno over the edge, but it didn't and he failed to still yet another low moan, making nuryev shiver and begin to rub himself over his underwear, just as wet as Junos  
"You're so close, arent you juno, so wet for me"

"I could say the same for you"

He struggled out, trying to keep his tone steady whilst shaking with need  
Nuryev saw the perfect opportunity and pushed a second finger in

"In fact- ah!"

Juno felt nureyevs chuckle against his chest and he leaned in, panting, and lay his head in the crook of his neck, noticing Nureyev practically dripping. He tried to form words, tried to talk to him, but resulted only in a sharp gasp 

"Thank you, love, for letting me do this- letting me fuck you and touch myself."

His breaths were more laboured now, and his fingers became quicker in juno, forcing pleasure to flow like a wave into him, crying out against nureyevs neck.  
It built and it built until he was shaking and clutching tightly to him. His back arched and Nureyev whispered

"That's it, good girl... you can come for me darling, that's it..."

"Hmmmm...Nureyev...ah.."

Juno convulsed and bit down on nureyevs shoulder, forcing a moan from the theif that exploded in him and he came, panting and still clinging onto nuryev for dear life

"Fuck Nureyev, oh my god"

he muttered, until he realised how close Nureyev was, eyes shut lightly and his lips parted with pleasure, softly moaning.  
Juno placed a hand over nureyevs and said 

"Let me do it"

And began to circle around his clit, increasing speed as Nureyev increased in volume and pitch, muttering something resembling a name 

"Juno- ah!"

Juno slid his other hand in nureyevs dark hair and pulled gently, forcing a guttural noise from the theifs throat until he came, his breaths slowing- and his fingers still in juno, realising only when juno grunted at the over stimulation. Nureyev gave once last thrust into him before lightly teasing his nails down Junos inner leg, feeling the wet on his thighs- testing. Seeing if juno wanted more, if he could give him more.  
Becuase god he wanted to, wanted to watch him cry out In pleasure, wanted kiss his swollen lips until they ran out of air. And clearly juno was holding the same thoughts when he tilted his head back down to look Nureyev in the eyes and breathed 

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well... that depends, juno. Do you have anything I can... use?"

Juno swallowed, he knew what he meant.  
Did he want to tell him where he kept it? Just imagining Nureyev holding it, using it, was enough to convince him that yes, he deffinitely wanted to tell him. Nevertheless, the words left his mouth sheepishly, his face flushed red.

"In... top drawer on the right"

Nureyev tipped junos head back up to meet his eye again and kissed him. 

"Thank you my dear"

Oh my god he smelt good. Juno felt like he could loose himself in the cologne forever, felt like he might.  
His tongue explored Junos mouth rapidly, barely leaving space to breathe until they separated, lips shining and eyes even more so. Juno began to suck a mark onto Nureyevs pale skin, listening to his gentle moans and sighs, watching the dark patch bloom. It seemed so intimate, marking him. Contributing to the stunning sight of him- knowing that others would see it and know he belonged with someone else. Juno could feel himself getting turned on just at the thought of.

"Juno darling, I'll be right back"

Nuryevs eyes had become dark, almost threatening. Juno felt his heart flutter.  
Nureyev straightened his spine and In a practically hypnotic tone, ordered 

"Lie on the bed. Touch yourself as if im not here" 

Sounding too steady, too calm to be the man who had quivered in Junos arms as he came, no longer than a few minutes ago  
How did he do that

His voice became hushed

"And dont come"

Juno trembled with anticipation. Nuryevs voice did something to him that made him want to give him everything. That scared him.

"I want you desperate for me"

A whimper escaped Junos throat before the words even fully registered in his head.  
But of course he submitted, wondering if hed always been so needy with previous lovers

His fingers slid down into himself, already loose and dripping becuase of Nureyev. 

"Peter ah- ahh please, that feels so good"

He moves his fingers slowly. They were not quite as long as Nureyevs but they brushed his g spot and his hips twitched upwards

"Ah! Mhmm"

By the time juno noticed the silhouette in the doorway, it was too late and the wave came crashing down, clenching around his own fingers and shouting the thiefs name

Nureyev tutted

"What did I say juno?" He prompted

Juno only moaned in response, long and loud, the aftershocks hitting him one by one 

When he finally responded, his voice was quiet, satisfied from the orgasm but wary of what would happen next

"You- you said not to come"

"That's right, pet. I did"

"You wanted me... to be desperate for you"

"Oh Juno... you're going to be desperate. I'll make sure of that"

Those eyes. Those damn eyes. They held the promise of desperation, they most certainly did. But something deeper made a subtle calm settle in juno, reasured him that everything would be okay. Juno whined nonetheless, looking already partially wrecked, come dripping down his thighs, and chest heaving.  
It drove Nureyev wild 

"Oh Juno I wish you could see yourself- so pretty. You're so beautiful like this darling- almost... unhinged"

Juno shuffled on the bed taking in the sight of Nureyev stood in only his boxers, the middle dark and damp. He wanted it just as much as juno, but was so much better at hiding it. His gaze dragged up and down juno, his dark hair still somehow almost perfect, one hand on his hip, one hand holding Junos dildo.

Junos eyes widened. Seeing him actually holding it was so much hotter than in his head. As his hand began to lower to his crotch again, he realised the order he had been given, and cursed himself for obeying so quickly. This wasnt like him, when had he started doing what he was told? How did this man make him want to?

Nureyev began to sit on the bed, his long legs straddling junos thighs, weighing practically nothing despite the toned muscles on his arms and chest. He place the dildo on the bed beside them

Juno felt slim hands travel up his chest and flick his nipples. 

"Hmm nureyev..."

Then he pinched down, hard.  
Juno yelped and moaned as Nureyev chuckled, rolling his nipples between his fingers.  
Junos body sparked and tingled, barely allowing him any quiet breaths as the theif worked at his chest. 

Nureyev reached for the toy again, 

"My, juno, I didn't imagine you having such a thing. It's almost... vulgar." He mused

Nureyev leaned in towards his ear, his breath brushed the back of Junos neck, sending shivers across his entire body, and he whispered,

"When you fuck yourself, do you think about me?"

Juno gasped then nodded slowly, realising just how many times he'd fantasised about having Peter on top of him- touching him. admitting it felt... good. Somehow.

Clearly this was an answer Nureyev was pleased with as he beamed and repositioned himself until he was kneeling between Junos legs, now fully exposing his arousal. Juno gasped as the thief slid the dildo between his labia, stroking up and down. But not in. 

Juno thrusted his hips up, wanting more friction. Nureyev placed a hand on his chest, pushing his arched back down into the sheets again and raised an eyebrow.  
Junos body felt highly sensitive, every touch of the toy sending sparks up his torso as his frame shook, restrained from squirming by the firm hand on his stomach.  
Then he stopped. Took the toy off him completely and placed it upright on the bed between his legs. He uttered one word.

"Sit"

Juno took a moment to catch his breath before realising what he meant. Finally he could get his friction. Greatfully he got on his knees, shaky at first but steadied when a hand took his arm and guided him upright

"There we go, darling"

He positioned the dildo at his entrance, still shaky but slick enough that it slid in easily as he slowly lowered himself. His breathing became shallow and his eyes teared up as he took in more length. Juno mumbled an incoherent plea as  
Nureyev swept Junos hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead gently, where sweat was beginning to bead

"Shh, love... here we go. You're so good for me juno, that's it"

Once juno had sunken down fully on the toy, feeling full but satisfied, he began to pull back up, the dildo stretching his entrance, burning slightly and mixing pleasure with pain beautifully. Then Nureyev placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him firmly back down to the hilt.  
Juno groaned low and discontent

"Oh I'm sorry love, but you directly disobeyed me"

god, he sounded so self satisfied 

"So heres your punishment, darling. You're going to sit there- you are not going to move- and I'm going to touch myself, and watch you. Alright?"

It was a question. A question of whether juno wanted his suffering to be prolonged. Somehow the answer was yes. He was too desperate for how good Nureyev made him feel to stop now 

Juno grumbled

"Fine"

"Hands behind your back"

Juno obeyed reluctantly, holding his wrists out of sight- and out of reach. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch himself, but he had hoped anyhow.

Nureyev took off his now soaking underwear and positioned a chair in front of the bed, directly infront of where Juno was now knelt. As he perched gracefully, he spread his legs and sunk his fingers down into himself, eliciting a deep moan, long and relieved. He made sure juno could see, made sure juno knew what he did to him. 

"oh juno... juno..."

Nureyev knew what he was doing to him and Juno was now highly frustrated. his eyes were trained directly on where Nureyev was sat, thrusting his fingers deep inside himself, and back out. In, and out. He looked so fucking hot with his fingers inside himself, lips parted and eyelids heavy with lust. Juno could see him watching him through his thick lashes as juno looked back. 

Something crossed between them that made Juno quiver.

Sat still with the toy deep inside him, juno was making a quiet garbled rush of noise now, wanting more than anything to move, clenching and unclenching his fists. He had long since decided that he was going to give peter everything, it was less than he deserved. 

Every single shuffle, whether it was to move his weight to the other knee or simply just to watch Nureyev sigh from a slightly different angle, felt sensitized and sore, but so good.  
He was painfully aroused now and bit his lip at the sensation. It was almost too much. He knew Nureyev was watching, knew Nureyev was getting just as hot as he was. The knowledge added to his desperation, and he groaned, long and frustrated. 

Nureyev suddenly cried out, his fingers finding his g spot and filling him with pleasure. He looked up, wondering if Juno was still watching, when he noticed the single tear rolling down Junos cheek as he writhed on the toy. He  
could not have been more beautiful.

Nureyev made his way towards the bed.

"Not much longer, my love. You're doing so well juno, such a good girl for me"

He soothed, whilst running both hands up Junos heaving chest and earning a moan in response 

"Nureyev, Hah, Peter, please- you gotta- you gotta touch me-"

Nureyev hummed. 

"You know I like it when you beg, keep going darling"

"Ah- please, please touch me Peter, I want, I want to come, please Nureyev, please- just- ah!- fuck me Peter, fuck me, please I need it so much, I'm so close"

"What do you want? Well, say it clearer love, I dont want to have misheard you"

Juno struggled through his tears, precome dripping down his thighs and onto the bed. Nureyevs head spun

"Fuck me Peter- please-"

Nureyev was happy to oblige

He ushered juno to lie on his back, watching as he begged for relief and the toy stuck out of him lewdly, now dripping. Nureyev pulled it out. 

"Aah!"

Juno thrashed for a second before becoming still, whining at the loss of stimulation. 

"Someone's impatient..."

"Just- get on- hah- with i- FUCK"

Nureyev pushed it all the way back in to the hilt, watching juno cry out. Junos eyes shot open and his vision blanked for a second as the dildo slammed back inside him, hitting his g spot head on. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuckk"

"Did you like that Juno?"

Juno nodded desperately, tears streaming down his face and his mouth wide open, he was beyond words

"I never had you down as one for rough treatment, detective"

He pulled it out again, thrusting back in just as rapidly as before, juno now an incoherent mess. He looked so wrecked- so submissive, And because of Nureyev. The thief relished the thought.

He steadied juno with a hand on his waist then positioned himself over Juno, fucking him senseless with the toy. Nureyev could feel his own arousal building but pushed it aside. This was Junos moment.

And what a moment it was. Cheeks glistening, thighs wet and lips swollen- he was stunning.

Juno grasped at Nureyev, his hands finding his arms either side of him and latching on, almost raking his nails down either side. The theif moaned. Juno felt the wave getting closer and closer...  
Until it crashed and he saw stars. Coming hard and his throat gave out in an almost scream 

"Peter!"

"Come for me... good girl" he drew out the syllables as juno came down from the high and his grip on nureyevs arms loosened- revealing dark finger-shaped bruises. 

Nureyev had temporarily forgotten his own orgasm until he watched juno pull the toy out of himself, twitching with aftershocks and exposing his hole completely, dripping and ruined. Nureyev gasped as he felt the sensation hit him. Juno smirked 

"I really should keep you waiting, Peter"

Nureyev knew he wouldnt

Juno spun him round, much fluidly than he was used to being, until Nureyev was the one on the bed, juno holding himself above him. 

He slid two fingers in 

"Ahh...juno...hmmm..."

He moaned contentedly as Juno thrusted in and out rapidly, savouring every lewd expression and noise the theif made. 

He loved him, he loved him so much and he held that thought as Nureyev came on his fingers 

"Did you like that darling?" Juno mused, echoing Nureyev's words as peter twitched and groaned. He slowly pulled his fingers out.

Once peter had calmed, they kissed. Both out of breath and covered in each others come, but neither caring. 

When they pulled apart, they took the time to admire the other, wrecked and beautiful.

Juno laughed. "Fuck, Peter"

"Hmm yes. Fuck" chuckeled the theif.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are deffinitely appreciated:)


End file.
